Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Um dia, você olha para trás e vê que poderia ter feito tantas coisas. E você olha para frente, e acha que não existe mais nada mais nenhum caminho a seguir. [RemusLily] Songfic com Você não me ensinou a te esquecer, do Caetano Veloso.


**Você Não me Ensinou a te Esquecer**

Lily Evans,

Um dia, você olha para trás e vê que poderia ter feito tantas coisas. E você olha para frente, e acha que não existe mais nada; mais nenhum caminho a seguir. Geralmente, é raro isso acontecer antes dos setenta. E mais raro ainda quando você tem meros 22 anos. Mas aqui, minha ruivinha, olhando para o seu túmulo e para a lápide fria que te cobre, não posso deixar de me sentir assim.

Parece que fazem séculos desde a primeira vez em que te vi…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo**_

* * *

Como um raio, você entrou na minha vida. Uma daquelas realidades inevitáveis, indissolúveis e indiscutíveis. Uma das primeiras amigas, com seus olhos verdes, me arrancando de meus abismos de isolamento para me ensinar o prazer de viver.

Não pudemos evitar um leve afastamento quando, também inevitavelmente, me juntei a Sirius Black, e, posteriormente, a James e Peter. Mas sua figura viva e cheia de alegria nunca me saiu da mente, como eu tentava mostrar ao conversar com você sobre tudo o que já tínhamos feito.

Não sei quando foi que sua imagem fraternal de amiga começou a se tornar o anjo de mulher, o botão que desabrochava, pelo qual eu me apaixonei. Foi uma mudança lenta demais para ser notada antes que tivesse feito seu estrago. Só o que sei é que, um dia, aos meus quatorze anos, olhei para mim mesmo, e me deparei com um amor incomensurável, sem medida, infinito no seu ser e em todo voltado para você.

* * *

_**Que vontade que eu sinto**_

_**De olhar em teus olhos, ganhar seus abraços**_

_**É verdade, eu não minto**_

* * *

Foi então que começou meu suplício. Assistir você, suas conquistas, suas pequenas vitórias, como uma sombra magra a seguir seus passos, e ser forçado a engolir a confissão que fazia morada em meus lábios. Duvido que alguém saiba mais sobre você do que eu. Que alguém conseguisse interpretar seus gestos com tanta certidão, e perceber de um átimo como estava se sentindo.

Pungente desespero. Medo da rejeição. Medo de que, ao olhar para você, você me repudiasse, que não conseguisse mais me encarar com seus olhos verdes e francos. Não só por eu ser um lobisomem, mas por ser um de seus melhores amigos.

Eu tinha tanto medo de perder a sua amizade que não me atrevia a conquistar o seu amor.

* * *

_**E nesse desespero em que me vejo**_

_**Já cheguei a tal ponto**_

* * *

Aquele sentimento doloroso que me consumia internamente só foi crescendo com o tempo. Você se tornou uma mulher, uma flor no viço da juventude, e eu um homem — a bem da verdade, um fantasma. E meu amor me consumia em chamas de paixão, minha alma ardia em sentimentos guardados como num invólucro dentro de mim. Eu me tornava pálido, magro, doente, pois meu ser se concentrava todo no meu coração…

Será que as coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu não tivesse me calado deste modo? Será que eu ocuparia um lugar especial no meu coração? Será que, se eu tivesse sido o primeiro, você seria capaz de me amar?

Nunca poderei saber. Afinal, quando eu finalmente decidi tomar a coragem que tanto me faltava, já era tarde demais.

* * *

_**De me trocar diversas vezes por você**_

_**Só pra ver se te encontro**_

* * *

James Potter sempre foi o protótipo de rapaz ideal para as garotas. Popular, espontâneo, autêntico, não uma imitação barata de esquina como tantos sonserinos por aí. Seguro de si e dono de uma vivacidade constante. Tudo o que você merecia. Tudo o que eu jamais pude ser.

Eu sempre soube que meu amigo nutria sentimentos por você. Quem é que não sabia? Mas, eu, ah! Eu, que me gabava de ser sensível e atento aos outros, subestimei seu amor — julguei que fosse só uma paixonite de adolescente. Sua insistência, eu a atribuía à teimosia de não vê-la cair aos seus pés como outras tantas. Simplesmente porque não desejava enxergar a verdade por trás de seus atos — aceitar que um dos meus melhores amigos estivesse apaixonado por você. Justo por você.

Porém, quando vi como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele se aproximava, o modo como suas amigas riam ao vê-lo conversar com você, e como você ofertava seus sorriso mais mimosos a ele, a verdade me atingiu suavemente como uma pedrada. Fora tanta a minha hesitação, fora tanta a minha covardia, que eu a havia perdido… Perdido para James.

* * *

_**Você bem que podia perdoar**_

_**E só mais uma vez me aceitar**_

* * *

O que já era um fardo difícil de carregar, tornou-se quase impossível. Parecia que, quanto menos eu podia contar, mais a verdade fazia veementes esforços para escapar de minha garganta, que eu desejei sufocar até que o ar me faltasse. Agora, você era uma garota compromissada, e o pior, compromissada com meu melhor amigo. Que nem nos seus sonhos mais escabrosos podia sonhar que eu te queria.

O que mais doía era vê-la tentando descobrir o que me ocorria. Pois, como não poderia deixar de ser, você percebera minha apatia, os reflexos da doença que me consumiam por dentro como vermes corroendo frutas. Ouvir suas perguntas doces, suas inquietações, deparar-me com seu olhar interrogador pousado sobre minha face, e saber que era só porque eu era seu_ amigo…_Não havia tortura no mundo mais requintada que esta que eu impunha a mim mesmo.

Até aquele dia em que você me prensou contra a parede, após uma aula de Poções — a sua aula favorita — e me forçou a contar…

* * *

_**Prometo, agora vou fazer por onde**_

_**Nunca mais perdê-la**_

* * *

Minhas faces queimavam de vergonha. A vergonha manchada daquele que trai, que peca. As suas também. Mas as suas eram de uma vergonha inocente, uma nuvem, que, passando pela frente da lua, não é capaz de apagar seu brilho.

E, que droga, eu conhecia bem aquele olhar que você lançou para mim. Já o tinha visto milhares de vezes. O mesmo tipo de olhar que os curandeiros traziam quando despertei de um pesadelo, a perna lacerada pelos dentes de uma criatura amaldiçoada. O mesmo tipo de olhar que meus amigos lançaram pouco antes de me dizer que sabiam o que eu era. O mesmo tipo de olhar que Dumbledore e McGonagall me lançaram antes de dizer que John Lupin havia sido morto por Comensais. _Pena. _Pura e simples _pena._

— Remie, eu não sei nem o que falar…

— Só diga que vai continuar sendo minha amiga, e que, por tudo que lhe tenha valor, não contará nada a James — foi o que supliquei.

— Nunca contarei nada, se isso te deixa tranqüilo… Mas… como você sofre! — ela me disse, positivamente infeliz. — Eu gosto de você… Não quero te ver assim…

— Alguns têm de sofrer para que outros sejam felizes… É assim que o mundo gira.

— Não, não é assim! — você me exclamou. — Isso é cruel demais, isso não é justo!

— Quem sabe o que é justo ou não nesse mundo? — indaguei com um sorriso amargo. Amargo como minha vida era. — Só… Lily… me prometa uma coisa.

— Tudo o que puder te ajudar — ela disse, os olhos aflitos.

— Nunca… nunca deixe esse seu amigo aqui atrapalhar sua felicidade. Por favor. A única coisa que me mantém vivo é sabê-la feliz e bem. Não pense em mim. Apenas… aproveite o que tiver para viver com James. Ele te ama tanto quanto eu.

Com lágrimas nos seus olhos tão verdes, tão maravilhosos e doces, você tomou minhas mãos calejadas e cheias de cicatrizes entre as suas, macias e delicadas, e fez que sim.

— Você é um anjo, Remus…

Não, Lily, não sou um anjo. Anjos não pecam em pensamentos de dor. Você sim, era um anjo…

* * *

_**E agora?**_

_**Que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

* * *

Ah, Lily…

Ver você todos os dias. Ver você e _James _todos os dias. Namorados em pura felicidade, como noivos em lua-de-mel, amantes em pleno começo. _Estamos apenas começando… _Dividindo um doce, estudando juntos, enroscados na mesma poltrona na Sala Comunal. Seus cabelos ruivos brilhando ao sol quando você ia assistir o treino de James… Você vibrando com um lance mais arriscado, uma captura mais difícil da parte dele. O tom claro de sua pele misturando com o moreno bronzeado da pele dele, quando suas mãos se entrelaçavam. A vida é feita de contrastes, e os contrastes são mais belos que as coisas iguais…

Logo percebi que minha presença era um como um corvo agourento na sua vida. Que, ao me ver, você inevitavelmente, inconscientemente, se afastava de James, parava de falar, de sorrir. Que você ainda não sabia ser feliz enquanto os outros estavam tristes. Bem, eu também não sabia… Foi assim que comecei a me subtrair à sua presença, me escondendo, te evitando. Segui-a, mas não permitia que seus olhos se deparassem com minha deplorável figura. Bebia seus sorrisos, compartilhando de cada momento feliz e triste seu.

Objetivos? Futuro? Nada mais eu tinha. Nem esperança, naquela minha doce tortura.

* * *

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

_**E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**_

* * *

Eu podia imaginá-la nos braços dele… Férteis devaneios que me faziam sacudir em febre, insone, atravessando noites e noites de olhos escancarados. Pois, em vez de diminuir com a rejeição — seria tão mais fácil! —, meu amor só crescia. Em vez de se extinguir como brasas em uma fogueira de cinzas, meu amor se consumia dele mesmo, num processo que me queimava cada vestígio de alma…

Aconteceu naquele verão na casa de James. Eu vi quando vocês trocaram um olhar após o jantar. E eu ouvi quando seus passos abandonaram hesitantes o seu quarto. Cada passo. E, mera sombra que eu era — e continuo sendo —, e a vi entrar no quarto dele.

Cada uma das carícias que vocês trocaram ficou gravada em minha mente. Cada um dos beijos ficou marcado à fogo em minha pele. E, quando vocês se tornaram um só, num ato do mais puro amor, fui forçado a sair dali, pois meus olhos ardiam como se estivessem em chamas. Chamas da minha alma. Às cegas, como um cão ferido, tateando no escuro, voltei para meu quarto.

E não dormi naquela noite, Lily. Não dormi.

* * *

_**Vou me perdendo**_

_**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**_

_**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**_

* * *

— Ah, qual é, Moony, você vai gostar dela! — insistia Sirius.

— Não, não e _não, _Padfoot! Será que algum dia você vai entender que eu simplesmente _não quero _sair com ninguém?!

Aturar Sirius Black tentando me arrumar encontros, garotas, restos de suas aventuras, era muito, _muito _irritante. Ele não podia compreender o que se passava em meu espírito, Lily, porque ele nunca soube amar. Ou soube? Mas não quero pensar em Sirius, pois ele te entregou, ele te matou, e isso é algo que eu jamais poderei perdoar.

Mas não foram poucas as vezes em que cedi; em que me vi nos braços de uma garota qualquer, e que beijei outros lábios esperando encontrar o gosto dos seus, ou o bálsamo para minhas férias… Contudo, sempre terminava tudo frustrado, perdido. Nenhuma delas jamais teve uma gota sequer de seu brilho, Lily.

* * *

_**No abismo em que você se retirou**_

_**E me atirou**_

_**E me deixou aqui sozinho**_

* * *

Solidão. Apenas solidão.

Durante todos esses anos em que vivemos juntos, eu apenas fui sua sombra, fazendo de suas alegrias as minhas, porque minha vida carecia delas. Cada noite com James, cada dia de trabalho, cada pequena vitória, fosse em sua casa ou na Ordem, eu compartilhava secretamente, e me orgulhava de você estar sendo feliz. Parece doente, mas foi a forma que eu encontrei para sobreviver. Porque aquilo não era viver.

Mas quando você engravidou… De James… Foi demais até para meu coração abnegado. Era tudo tão dolorosamente definitivo, tudo tão infelizmente desesperador, que eu parei de te seguir, me encostei num canto qualquer como um cachorro sarnento e desejei apenas que a mão divina viesse pôr fim ao meu suplício.

_**

* * *

**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

* * *

Foi assim que decidi simplesmente me afastar. Mergulhava de cabeça nas missões da Ordem, nos meus deveres, procurando na exaustão física e mental uma forma de parar de pensar em você, no meu anjo ruivo, meu fantasma que me assombrava com seus sorrisos. Afastei-me do contato dos meus amigos, de suas vozes quentes, e me fechei dentro de minha prisão.

Talvez eu não tenha agido certo. Fugi, como um covarde, de minhas emoções. Fugi de você, e não pude estar ao seu lado quando você precisou de um ombro amigo. Não pude estar na frente da sua casa para parar o maldito Voldemort quando ele veio atrás de seu filho inocente. Como me arrependo de tudo, Lily!

* * *

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

* * *

Eu me arrependo, e ninguém poderá dizer como meu mundo caiu, quando voltei de mais uma missão e encontrei tudo o que eu deixara para trás destruído.

Voldemort conseguira achar você e James, guiado por ninguém menos que Sirius. _Sirius. _Alguém poderia sequer imaginar que _ele _era o traidor, Lily? Alguém podia imaginar que ele teria coragem de entregar seu melhor amigo, para depois, numa fuga desesperada, matar Peter? Eu vi sua casa tão lind

* * *

a em ruínas, eu vi sua família destruída, e _você _estava morta. Por que, de tantos que mereciam, de todos nós, por que justo você?

É difícil imaginar morta uma pessoa tão viva, para quem as coisas boas tinham mal começado. Por que _eu _não morri naquela noite, eu que desejava tanto a morte? Por que você, a que menos merecia sofrer — você merecia sofrer? —, a que mais tinha alegria de viver? Por que a morte nunca soube discernir quem deve morrer e quem deve viver?

Ah, Sirius Black, queria que tivesse me matado também. A morte é melhor que viver sem Lily.

* * *

_**E te querendo, eu vou tentando me encontrar**_

* * *

E agora, Lily, aqui olhando para o seu túmulo e para a lápide fria que te cobre, ainda não consegui assimilar a idéia de que você nunca mais vai voltar. Que u nunca mais vou ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz animada. Talvez, tudo não passe de um sonho ruim, e eu acorde e vá para usa casa, onde você me receberá com um de seus maravilhosos sorrisos no rosto e um abraço de saudades.

Ah, minha doce Lily, minha fantástica garota. Que se comovia com o sofrimento dos outros, que queria mudar o mundo. Que era incapaz de aceitar que algumas pessoas devessem sofrer para que outras pudessem gozar a plenitude da felicidade. Tomara que você, seja qual for o estranho lugar em que esteja, seja feliz como merece, pois não resta mais felicidade a aspirar sobre a terra. Só o que posso fazer é esperar a morte me levar para junto de você…

Descanse em paz, meu anjo. De seu amigo,

Remus Lupin.

03 de novembro de 1981.

* * *

N.A.: tendo um ataque de diabetes 


End file.
